


Insecure

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, Self Image, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You have been thinking about your weight a lot lately.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Insecure

You hovered at the kitchen counter, looking at the ingredients you had set out. One look at them, and you suddenly had no urge to make the sandwich you had been planning on making. You picked up the bread, looking at the nutrition facts on the label. Ugh. That, plus the condiments, it was too much.

You had worked out earlier, and you estimated you burned about a hundred calories. Eating this would undo all of that.

Sighing, you looked down at your body. You had been working so hard lately, but you didn’t see any change in your body at all. Maybe you should have been counting your calories better. Maybe you should have worked out harder. You didn’t know what you should be doing anymore, but you were upset.

Rolling your eyes, you gathered up all the ingredients and put them all away, pulling an orange out of the fridge. As you peeled it, you began debating weather or not you should take a long walk as a kind of second workout. That might be a good idea, walks were a relatively low-stress workout, so if you added one or two of those a day along with your regular workout-.

“You need to eat.” A voice came from behind you. 

You turned to see Brahms hovering in the doorway. His arms were crossed, but his back was slumped, which you knew meant he was somewhere between stubborn and nervous. 

“I am eating.” You said, shoving an orange slice in your mouth for emphasis.

Brahms shook his head. “That’s not eating. That’s basically a garnish.”

“I’m on a diet!” You snapped through the citrusy juice. 

Brahms walked closer to you, grabbing your wrist. “I’m going to make you eat.”

“No, you’re not!” You pulled your wrist away from him, anger quickly bubbling in your chest. “You don’t get to decide that for me!”

“I do if I have to.” Brahms’ voice lowered, and he took another step towards you. “And I think I have to.”

Frowning deeply, you brushed past him, throwing away the orange peel and throwing the rest of the orange in your mouth, making a beeline for the back door. You decided that you were going to go for a walk after all, at least Brahms couldn’t hassle you there.

Brahms had other plans as he grabbed your shoulder, slipping you around to face him and pinning you to the wall.

“Hey!” You snapped.

“What’s wrong?” He demanded, pressing his body against yours, pinning both your wrists above your head.

“Nothing!” You looked away. “I’m just trying to get healthier, is all.”

“Nothing you’re doing is being healthy.” His voice got softer as he nuzzled his mask against your neck. “Talk to me.”

“I hate my body, okay! So I’m going to change it!” You felt yourself deflate as you finally admitted it out loud. You were used to the thoughts in your head, but it felt different admitting it to Brahms.

Brahms looked up at you, his eyes confused. “But I love your body.”

“Well, this isn’t about you.” You grumbled, trying to keep the frown on your face.

He blinked, pulling back slightly in surprise from your reaction. “Isn’t it?”

“No! This is about me.” You sighed. “I just, I hate it so much.”

Brahms tilted his head, pulling you into a gentle embrace. You pretended to fight against it only for a moment before giving in and hugging him back. He squeezed his arms around you tightly, making you lose your breath for a second.

“I want you to love your body.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, me too.” You mumbled.

“How do I fix it?” Brahms asked.

You laughed, squeezing him back just as tightly as he had squeezed you. “I don’t know.”

“Can we eat lunch together and figure it out?” He said, pulling back.

Breathing air out of your nose, you smiled, kissing his porcelain nose. “Fine. We can try.”


End file.
